


Agreeing to Disagree

by PatrinePtn



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Boku no Hero Academia crossover, Crossover, Crossover Pairing, Established Relationship, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Kagome's a hero, Kinktober, My Hero Academia Crossover, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Smut, alternative universe (for Inuyasha), discord prompt, inuyasha crossover, prompt, tit playing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 01:31:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16419878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatrinePtn/pseuds/PatrinePtn
Summary: She promised she wouldn't do it again. She really tried to keep her word and failed. Now, Kagome has to face the consequences.





	Agreeing to Disagree

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober October 1st, 2018
> 
> Prompt: Face-Sitting

Aizawa waited in a room that wasn’t his, even though he recognized a few gifts from him decorating the place. A cat-shaped mirror hung on the wall, a framed picture a couple where one of them held a bored expression while the other did silly faces, a body lotion with his favourite fragrance. Everything was more familiar than he’d like to admit - although it was useless to deny anything at this point - everyone knew he was in a relationship with Higurashi Kagome-sensei, the arts and history teacher.  Hizashi made sure of it.

 

He didn’t try to hide he had feelings for her, he just wished Present Mic didn’t announce it to every available ear when he found out. Aizawa was a private person that liked to keep his personal affairs exactly like that: personal.

 

Back to Higurashi-sensei’s room, Eraserhead’s patience was growing thin. He knew Kagome had been avoiding him for the past couple of days. She always acted that way when she had done something she knew he wouldn't like.

 

Kagome’s quirk was not very useful in combat, but she excelled in rescues. Undo was her alias, also known as Ctrl-Z by her faithful fans. She could turn anything to the state it was before, up to 24 hours back. In the field, she has saved people from fire, earthquakes, crashes, collapsing buildings and more. Also, unlike him, she was extremely charismatic. People loved her and she even ranked on the Top 10 of the Hero Billboard Chart - quite a feat for a support hero. What few people knew was that her quirk also worked on people - as long as they were still alive - and that’s how this predicament started.

 

Kagome had a soft spot for heroes in training, that's how she ended in U.A., and - for reasons unknown to Aizawa - she took a shine for the One for All inheritor, Midoriya Izuku. Of course, she wouldn’t favour him in detriment of the rest of the students - she sense of justice wouldn't let her be unfair - but she always encouraged him to try his best. Kagome wholeheartedly believed in his potential to be the next Top#1 hero, even if she didn’t know about the origins of his quirk.

 

The problem came from the fact the boy was reckless and lacked control of his power. As his homeroom teacher, Aizawa had a strict view on how he could learn how to control One for All, and it would be facing the consequences of the overuse. That’s why he asked Kagome not to heal him. 

 

Ever. 

 

However, after a fateful encounter with the League of Villains while he trained in woods with Toshinori, the boy was badly injured and needed a long and slow recovery in order to be able to use his right hand again.

 

No one but Aizawa, Kagome, All Might and Midoriya knew what occurred and the former two only knew because they happened to came for their rescue.

 

Aizawa expected Midoriya to wear a cast, take countless physiotherapy sessions, slowly heal the wounds. When he came to the class in the next morning as if nothing happened, he knew.

 

Aizawa wasn’t amused.

* * *

 

 

The dim light of the corridor leaked through the crack of the opening door. Kagome nearly tiptoed to enter her own room, her movements slow, silent and calculated. She scanned the hallway before carefully closing the door, holding her breath. When the lock clicked, she finally exhaled.

 

Aizawa raised an eyebrow, his index finger covering his mouth in annoyance, slightly offended that she thought so little of him. He was a pro, with years of experience fighting villains. Did she really think she would be able to avoid him until he forgot what she had done?

 

“Make sure it's locked.”

 

Where it any other moment, Aizawa would have laughed at the caught-in-the-act look on Kagome’s face. Were she a cat, she would be upside down, her claws piercing the ceiling.

 

“Sho-Shota,” her voice faltered, “fancy meeting you here. I have been so busy I couldn’t even step on the teacher’s lounge.” A drop of sweat rolled from her forehead. "Wow, look at the time. I guess I’ll take a shower and hit the bed. Care to join me?”

 

“Don’t you dare to touch that knob.”

 

Kagome’s shoulders slumped and she didn’t move. Aizawa stood up and walked to her. As he got closer, she started blowing raspberries to him.

 

“That’s not something I would expect from a teacher.” Even from her back, he knew she was rolling her eyes.

 

Kagome finally faced her partner, the smile on her lips too wide and too toothy to be sincere. “Can’t we just skip to the part where we have mind-blowing make-up sex?” she suggested. She started babbling about optimizing their time and prevent fruitless discussions.

 

Aizawa places his hands on Kagome’s sides, trapping her between him and the door. Kagome dropped the facade. She lowered her gaze and rested her forehead on his chest.

 

“I didn’t want to break my promise, but-”

 

“Midoriya will never learn if people keep shielding him.”

 

“Shielding him?” Her voice came louder than before. She straightened her back, her body moulding to his, defiantly. Kagome looked up, her eyes burning. He had to force himself not to break his resolve. They need this discussion. His hardening cock had to wait. “Aizawa Shota, I’m a hero, got it!?” She poked his chest. “It’s my job to help those in need! What’s the point of studying for years, getting a license and face villains if I can’t help an injured child? What kind of hero I am if I can’t do everything in my powers to make everything right?”

 

Aizawa sighed. He couldn’t condone her logic at the same time he couldn’t disagree with it. It was one of the reasons he fell for her. She was passionate and defended her opinions with teeth and nails. Still, sometimes these same traits gave him headaches - maybe heartaches if he ever dared to admit it. A relationship with another hero could never be simple.

 

Eraserhead moved closer, his forehead barely an inch from hers. The flame hiding in those big blue eyes never ceased to fascinate him. Her small form has fooled many of Undo’s antagonists, but Aizawa has seen what she was capable of many times in many ways. 

 

Aizawa wouldn't ever hold against her the fact she healed Midoriya on his back, even after he warned her not to. Kagome was much more of a hero than he could ever dream to be and he knew she wouldn't do something she didn't wholeheartedly believe as the right thing. That didn't mean he would just let the matter drop.

 

“I won't apologise because I don't regret it, Shota. How can I make up with you, then?” Kagome bit her lower lip when she said it, the delicate skin turning red with the abuse. Her eyes never left his as her index finger ran down his chest until it finally hooked on his belt. She pulled the loose accessory. 

 

Aizawa fought, unsuccessfully, the smirk that bloomed on his face. 

 

Kagome exactly how to make him forget - forgive - her ‘mistakes’. And she was very persuasive. Anyone who saw the youthful hero with a lovely face, captivating blue eyes and full rosy lips wouldn’t guess that between four walls, Kagome was anything but innocent. If her public persona made him fall for her, her private antics drove him crazy.

 

Warm hands caressed his sides, travelling north as she lifted his ragged black shirt. Aizawa raised his arms, helping Kagome’s task. The clothing was thrown somewhere, none of them really cared for where it landed.

 

Aizawa wasn’t as gentle was Kagome. He unzipped her jumpsuit in a single slide and gave himself a lustful view of her bare breasts. Full, round, soft, with pink hardened nipples that begged to be ravished. The way they rose every time she breathed filled his mouth with water. Being so close, they ghosted his chest, sending shivers down his spine and a rush of blood to other parts of his anatomy.

 

“So beautiful…” he breathed out.

 

“So impatient,” she teased.

 

Kagome touched the lines of his torso with the tips of her hands. Aizawa let her explore the old and new scars, the ones he didn't let her fix. They came with his job of choice and showed the students that being a hero wasn't riskless - the newest mark under his eye was a daily reminder of that. Though Kagome no longer insisted on nursing him, she couldn't hide the way her eyes lose the sparkle whenever she saw a cut that wasn't there before they met.

 

Aizawa wasn't in the mood to deal with her unreasonable guilt right now. Maybe this wasn’t the best way to deal with their disagreements - it wasn’t the first or the second time they ended on that situation, neither it was the first time they fixed their issues with sex - but he wasn't one to worry about it. As much as he was a man of few words, communication was never a problem.

 

Before Kagome had time to think about the uncertainty of their jobs, Aizawa captured her mouth. He lowered himself until his hand reached the back of her tights. He lifted his companion and carried her to the bed. Shota made a quick work of her clothes, leaving Kagome in her naked glory.

 

His mouth watered once again. The way her spread legs gave him the perfect view of her folds crowded his mind with sinful thoughts. Aizawa knelt down and got himself at the same level of his prize. He nibbled Kagome’s inner thighs, making a trail of love bites and kisses until he got to her crotch. Then he missed it completely.

 

Smirking at her frustrated growl, Shota trailed her abs and ribs and got to her breasts, those beautiful mounds that he would love to worship at any other time but now. He had other plans for now.

 

Aizawa almost laughed with the way Kagome tried to keep him giving her bust its more than deserved attention. His little nymph knew exactly what she liked and he usually let Kagome have her way, but tonight was different.

 

Shota claimed her lips once again. Her tongue sought his while her hands unfastened his belt. He kicked out his pants and finally joined Kagome on the bed. As if reading his mind, she immediately sat on top of him.

 

Aizawa’s breathing hitched. The sweat covering Kagome’s body highlighted her planes and curves. How did such a goddess fell for him was a mystery he would never try to solve.

 

Kagome slightly raised her hips, intending on hovering over the teacher, but Aizawa was faster. As soon as he got the chance, Eraserhead quickly slithered on the sheets until his face was right between her legs. Surprised, Kagome lost her balance and Aizawa was more than ready for the feast.

 

Kagome squirmed when Aizawa’s tongue met her slit. He slowly traced her vagina, tasting every drop of her arousal. He used his strength to pull her closer as he licked her clit.

 

“Sh-Shota!” Moaned Kagome when he inserted a finger in her. His mouth worked on her swollen bud while he pumped his index. Kagome rocked her hips to increase the friction, begging for release. 

 

Aizawa inserted a second finger. Kagome clamped her legs around his head. It was both painful and arousing for Eraserhead. He kept the steady rhythm until Kagome literally sat on him. The lack of oxygen only made him hungrier for her.

 

His fingers moved faster as his mouth took special care of her lips. Kagome played with her breasts, pinching and twisting the nipples, bringing herself closer to the edge.

 

It didn’t take long for the room to be filled with a cry for Shota’s name as Kagome spasmed on his face. The time-bender hero trembled, her legs weak from preventing her pelvis from suffocating Aizawa. Eraserhead drank all of her leaking fluids before he moved from his spot.

 

Undo collapsed on the bed, panting, a pleased smile stamped on her lips. Aizawa joined her on the bed, pulled her to his chest and held Kagome caught her breath. He combed her hair with his fingers as they laid in silence. In spite of their differences, he couldn’t hold what she did against her. It was a part of her true self and he loved every bit of her essence.

 

That didn’t mean he wouldn’t bring the issue up again. He often wondered if it was just a part of their foreplay. Not that he was complaining anyway. that he was complaining anyway.


End file.
